


broken glass & figurative molotov cocktails

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Collections: Anonymous





	broken glass & figurative molotov cocktails

i. one other person because she is my best friend in the history of like,,,, the entire universe and i texted her panicking because _holyshitwhatdoidohelps_ _oswhatdoievensaytothat_

ii. it took me a while to collect and write my thoughts coherently, sorry

iii. yeah that's pretty much exactly what i was trying to say

iv. i don't think i have enough words to convey how much that means to me

it's just like i want to pull the smoke out of your lungs because you're fucking yourself up

and even if you don't care some people do and the thought of you doing drugs and drinking and shit fucking terrifies me

v. all i know is that i want to become a better person right now and i don't think you deserve to suffer though the ride

recovery isn't linear it's a piecewise function 

but i'm working on it

vi. i just don't think there can be an us right now

i can't forget about maddie and i seriously don't want to break her heart

~~so fuck my life i guess~~

~~i don't know what i'm doing~~

~~but i don't think i can do this~~

~~sorry~~


End file.
